McFly family
The McFly family is a fictional family found in the Back to the Future series of films. It includes both the ancestors and descendants of the series' central character, Marty McFly. Throughout the trilogy of films, viewers are introduced to a total of 9 McFly family members spanning 6 generations, 7 Baines family members spanning 2 generations, and one Parker family member. Michael J. Fox plays a total of four McFly family members. He plays Marty McFly, both of Marty's children, and Marty's great-great-grandfather Seamus McFly. Fox also posed for a picture of the adult William McFly, which was found by Doc and Marty in 1955. This leads to a subtle joke in the movie: as Marty looks at the picture, he comments that William is a "good looking guy".[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf3.htm Back to the Future Part III] Marty lays his finger over photograph of William (posed by Michael J Fox) Marty: That's him. Good looking guy. Lea Thompson also plays two family members, Lorraine Baines and Maggie McFly, even though there is no family link between the two characters. On the other hand, some characters had to be recast and were played by several actors. George McFly is played by both Crispin Glover and Jeffrey Weissman, while Jennifer Parker is played by both Claudia Wells and Elisabeth Shue. Genealogy Movies Marty's immediate family, his parents George[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf1.htm Back to the Future] Marty enters the house to find his father GEORGE, 47, sitting down at the table. and Lorraine[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf1.htm Back to the Future] Also at the table is Marty's mom LORRAINE, 47., his brother Dave[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf1.htm Back to the Future] Marty's brother DAVE is also present, wearing a Burger King uniform. and his sister Linda[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf1.htm Back to the Future] And completing the family is his sister LINDA, who's a bit plump and not very attractive., all appeared in the beginning and end[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf1.htm Back to the Future] GEORGE and LORRAINE enter. They've been playing squash. Both are much better looking than before - George has grey hair in a stylish hairstyle and Lorraine is much thinner.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf1.htm Back to the Future] Marty walks into the kitchen, where his siblings are having breakfast. DAVE is now in a suit, and LINDA looks much more attractive than she did at the start of the film. of Back to the Future, and made brief appearances at the end of Back to the Future Part III.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf3.htm Back to the Future Part III] DAVE's followed by LINDA. Both are dressed up smartly. Although they never appear in the movie, George McFly's parents are mentioned in the novelization of Back to the Future. Jennifer Parker, Marty's girlfriend, appears in all three movies[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf1.htm Back to the Future] Cut to outside Hill Valley High School. JENNIFER is waiting at the door.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf2.htm Back to the Future Part II] JENNIFER walks up to the garage.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf3.htm Back to the Future Part III] Marty drives to Jennifer's house. JENNIFER is still in her swinger - in fact she's in the same position that she was left in in Part 2., and their children Marlene[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf2.htm Back to the Future Part II] Upstairs, a teenage girl, MARLENE, can be seen walking around. and Marty Jr.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf2.htm Back to the Future Part II] Doc looks at a woman walking down it, then MARTY MCFLY JUNIOR walks past her. are encountered in Back to the Future Part II. Marty meets his ancestors Seamus and Maggie McFly in Back to the Future Part III.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf3.htm Back to the Future Part III] A man, SEAMUS, comes running towards Marty.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf3.htm Back to the Future Part III] A woman, MAGGIE (Seamus' wife) is next to him. They introduce him to their newborn son William, who Marty calls his "great-grandfather".[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf3.htm Back to the Future Part III] Marty: Hey, Will. So you're my great-grandfather. In another scene, Seamus and Maggie also told Marty about Seamus' brother Martin McFly, who was killed a few years before the setting of the movie.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf3.htm Back to the Future Part III] Seamus: Had a brother. Martin used to let men provoke him into fighting. He was concerned that people would think him a coward if he refused. That's how he got a bowie knife shoved through his belly in a saloon in Virginia City. Never considered the future, poor Martin. God rest his soul. Lorraine's parents and siblings are all encountered during a family dinner scene in 1955 in Back to the Future.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf1.htm Back to the Future] Stella: (To Marty) Now let's see, you already know Lorraine, this is Milton, this is Sally, that's Toby, and over there in the playpen is little baby Joey. Stella Baines was pregnant at that point in the movie, leading to the "unknown" in the family tree. Family tree The McFly family tree, including all family members mentioned in the movies, can thus be drawn as such: Draft scripts The first drafts of the screenplay for Back to the Future and Back to the Future Part II offer a different vision of the McFly family. In the original script of the first movie, Marty is the only child seen at home, but the script mentions "an older brother no longer living at home" [http://www.scifiscripts.com/scripts/back_to_the_future_original_draft.html Early script of Back to the Future] George turns his attention totally on the TV. Marty looks at the newspaper. Eileen stares off into space. 20 seconds of lively, family dinner conversation...by the sportscaster giving the blow-by-blow on TV. [http://www.scifiscripts.com/scripts/back_to_the_future_original_draft.html Early script of Back to the Future] His bedroom walls have posters of rock stars; a second bed and bedroom set are testament to an older brother no longer living at home. Marty's parents are roughly the same characters, but with different names: Marty's mother is Eileen McFly,[http://www.scifiscripts.com/scripts/back_to_the_future_original_draft.html Early script of Back to the Future] His mother, EILEEN, 47, sticks her head out of the kitchen. and Marty's father is George M. McFly instead of George Douglas McFly.[http://www.scifiscripts.com/scripts/back_to_the_future_original_draft.html Early script of Back to the Future] In the next, a silver boxing champion’s belt, engraved with “George M. McFly, World Middleweight Champion, 1963.” Marty's middle name also went through some changes. Indeed, the character of Seamus McFly, after who Marty is named, was absent from the early draft of Back to the Future Part II. Instead, Marty's full name was "Martin Hopkins McFly", after the Mark Hopkins Hotel which played an important role in the original script of Back to the Future Part II.[http://www.bttf.com/scripts/Number_Two.pdf Early script of Back to the Future Part II] Cashier: McFly, Martin Hopkins. Unusual middle name. Marty: Yeah, I was named after the Mark Hopkins Hotel in San Francisco. That's where I kinda got started... Finally, Marty and Jennifer's children in 2015 originally had different names, Norman[http://www.bttf.com/scripts/Number_Two.pdf Early script of Back to the Future Part II] Jennifer: I always wanted to name my son Norman--after my grandpa. and Doris[http://www.bttf.com/scripts/Number_Two.pdf Early script of Back to the Future Part II]. DORIS McFLY, 17. These names were meant to be weird and laughable, to shock the characters and to illustrate how bleak the future was for Marty and Jennifer.[http://www.bttf.com/scripts/Number_Two.pdf Early script of Back to the Future Part II] Marty: I would never name my kid Norman.[http://www.bttf.com/scripts/Number_Two.pdf Early script of Back to the Future Part II] Jennifer: Doris? We name our daughter Doris? The early scripts also give some extra insight into the Parker and Baines families. A scene in 1967 in the draft of Back to the Future Part II shows how the family has changed since Marty visited them in 1955. Most notably, it includes a new, 11-year-old Baines child called Ellen.[http://www.bttf.com/scripts/Number_Two.pdf Early script of Back to the Future Part II]. SALLY is 19, TOBY is 17, and ELLEN is 11. For her part, the character of Jennifer Parker was originally called Suzy,[http://www.scifiscripts.com/scripts/back_to_the_future_original_draft.html Early script of Back to the Future] Marty tears the page out of his textbook and winks at SUZY PARKER, the cute girl across the aisle and behind him. and though her family is never seen, in the script of Back to the Future Part II she mentions that her grandfather is called Norman — the inspiration for her future son's original name. Finally, a draft script for Back to the Future Part III shows Seamus McFly unmarried in 1888, though he and a bar girl (who closely resembles Lorraine) are seen flirting.[http://www.bttf.com/ImageFolio3_files/gallery/Scripts/19881219.pdf Early script of Back to the Future Part III] Seamus: "Beggin' your pardon, sir, but I'm not yet married." An attractive BAR GIRL (who looks quite a bit like Lorraine) is giving Seamus a flirtatious smile. Animated series Back to the Future: The Animated Series featured several members of the McFly family that were not part of the movies. However, the canonicity of these family members, much like the rest of this series, is debated.Is the animated series canon in relation to the films? fan debate in the forum of BTTF.com, an infotainment site. Chronologically speaking, the first known members of the McFly family are Harold and Jennivere McFly, who were seen in the episode "A Family Vacation".Back to the Future - The Animated Series series page and episode synopsis at BTTF.com, an infotainment site. The episode depicts them living in Medieval Britain, though at the end Harold decides to move to Ireland, the nation of origin of Seamus McFly in Back to the Future Part III. Another McFly ancestor, according to the episode "Batter Up", is 1897 baseball player Pee Wee McFly, although his relationship to contemporary Seamus and Maggie McFly is never made clear. Finally, a direct descendant to Marty was encountered in the episode "Solar Sailors". It is Marty's great-granddaughter, starship mogul Captain Marta McFly. Family members Joey Baines Joey "Jailbird" Baines (born 1954) is the youngest brother of Lorraine Baines McFly. He is the subject of a small running gag in the trilogy. In the beginning of the first movie, he is in prison, and failed to make parole.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf1.htm Back to the Future] Lorraine: Uncle Joey didn't make parole again. When Marty visits 1955, he finds that Joey, as a baby, enjoyed being in his prison-like playpen so much that he cried whenever someone tried to take him out.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf1.htm Back to the Future] Stella: Yes, Joey just loves being in his playpen. He cries whenever we take him out, so we just leave him in there all the time. In the alternate 1985 of Back to the Future Part II, despite the world having been turned upside-down, Joey is still in prison.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf2.htm Back to the Future Part II] Biff: Maybe you'd like all three of your kids behind bars just like your brother Joey. And an early script of Back to the Future Part II showed that Joey, in his early teens in 1967, enjoyed locking himself in his room and eating nothing but bread and water.[http://www.bttf.com/scripts/Number_Two.pdf Early script of Back to the Future Part II]. Lorraine: Where's Joey? Ellen: He locked himself in his room again.[http://www.bttf.com/scripts/Number_Two.pdf Early script of Back to the Future Part II]. Ellen: Mom, you know he only eats bread and water when he's up there. Joey's ultimate fate at the end of the trilogy is unknown. Lorraine Baines Toby Baines Toby Baines (born 1949) is Lorraine's younger brother. He is briefly introduced in Back to the Future, and does not appear in the sequels. The character was more fleshed out, however, in an early draft of Back to the Future Part II. That version of the story depicted Toby in 1967, as a young man about to turn 18 and looking forward to participating in the Vietnam War.[http://www.bttf.com/scripts/Number_Two.pdf Early script of Back to the Future Part II] Lorraine: What if Toby has to go there? Toby: I'd kick some commie butt. At that time, Toby's mother wanted him to go to college, but his father dismissed the idea on account of Toby's low grades.[http://www.bttf.com/scripts/Number_Two.pdf Early script of Back to the Future Part II] Stella: You're going to college. Sam: With his grades? Arthur McFly Arthur McFly is the father of George McFly. He only appears in the novelization of Back to the Future. Dave McFly David "Dave" McFly (born December 15, 1963) (played by Marc McClure ) is the first-born child of George and Lorraine McFly. At the beginning of the trilogy, Dave is seen wearing a Burger King uniform, and he mentions that he has to take the bus to work.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf1.htm Back to the Future] Dave: C'mon, Mom, make it fast, I'll miss my bus. At the end of the first movie, following Marty's tampering with 1955, Dave has become an office worker, and wears a suit to work.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf1.htm Back to the Future] Dave: Marty, I always wear a suit to the office. Dave is not seen in the alternate 1985 of Back to the Future Part II, but is included in the deleted scenes, but the dialogue mentions that he is on probation, and that Biff can have his probation revoked at any time.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf2.htm Back to the Future Part II] '''Biff:' Your idiot son, Dave, I'll get his parole revoked. Dave does appear in a deleted scene from that movie, as a drunken homeless person in Courthouse Square. Finally, Dave makes a brief appearance at the end of Back to the Future Part III. He is once again wearing his office-worker suit. George McFly Harold McFly Harold McFly is an ancestor of Marty who appears in the Animated Series episode "A Family Vacation". He is a peasant in Medieval England, whose lady love Jennivere has been kidnapped by the evil Lord Biffingham. He teams up with Jules and Vernes, whose parents have also been kidnapped, to attempt a rescue, but the plan back-fires and all three, along with Doc, are to be beheaded. Fortunately, Clara and Jennivere come to their rescue. By the end of the episode, Harold and Jennivere decide to move to Ireland together."A Family Vacation" recap at TV.com. Jennivere McFly Jennivere McFly is an ancestor of Marty who appears in the Animated Series episode "A Family Vacation". She lives in Medieval England with her husband Harold. She was kidnapped by the evil Lord Biffingham, but along with Clara Brown, she managed to escape and to save her husband and Clara's family. At the end of the episode, she and Harold decide to move to Ireland together. Linda McFly Linda McFly (born July 3, 1964) (played by Wendie Jo Sperber ) is the middle child and only daughter of George and Lorraine McFly. She is introduced at the beginning of Back to the Future, where she appears unattractive and complains that she cannot find a boyfriend.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf1.htm Back to the Future] Linda: Then how am I supposed to ever meet anybody? After Marty's trip in 1955, her situation is shown to have improved. At the end of the first movie, she is described as a lot more attractive[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf1.htm Back to the Future] LINDA looks much more attractive than she did at the start of the film., and she had several boyfriends.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf1.htm Back to the Future] Linda: Oh, if Paul calls me, tell him I'm working at the boutique late tonight. Dave: Linda, first of all, I'm not your answering service. Second of all, somebody named Greg or Craig called you just a little while ago. Linda: Now which one was it, Greg or Craig? Dave: I don't know, I can't keep up with all of your boyfriends. In the alternate 1985 of Back to the Future Part II, Linda is heavily in debt from her credit cards, and relies on Biff to pay them off.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf2.htm Back to the Future Part II] Biff: First your daughter Linda, I'll cancel all her credit cards. She can settle her debts with the bank all by herself. Linda is never seen in the alternate timeline, as Wendie Jo Sperber was pregnant at the time, but in the commentary for Back to the Future Part II Bob Gale suggested that had she appeared, she would probably have been a hooker. Finally, Linda is briefly seen again at the end of Back to the Future Part III. Based on her appearance, she seems to have returned to the same state as at the end of the first movie. Maggie McFly Marlene McFly Marlene McFly (played by Michael J. Fox) is the daughter of Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker. In an early version of the script of Back to the Future Part II, she was instead called Doris and was Marty Jr.'s twin sister. Before Marty changed the future in Back to the Future Part II, Marlene tried to break her brother out of jail. She was caught, and sentenced to 20 years in prison.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf2.htm Back to the Future Part II] Doc: Next week your daughter attempts to break him out of jail and she gets sent up for 20 years! After Marty's intervention in 2015, this history was erased. Marlene's status in the new timeline is unknown. Marta McFly Marta McFly is Marty's great-granddaughter in the Animated Series episode "Solar Sailors". According to that episode, she is the captain of the solar sail ship MSC Jennifer in the year 2091. Her ship was sabotaged by Griff Tannen's grandson Ziff Tannen, but with Doc and Clara's help she repairs it and returns to Earth safely.Solar Sailors episode recap at TV.com. She is also the head of the McFly Space Cruises company, which own the MSC Jennifer and presumably the McFly Space Center from which the ship departed. She hired an impersonator of her great-grandfather Marty to perform his music on her cruise ship.Solar Sailors episode overview at TV.com. Martin McFly Martin McFly was the brother of Seamus McFly. He is never seen on-screen, on account of having died some time prior to Back to the Future Part III. Much like Marty, Martin lost control when people called him a coward, and often ended up in fights as a result. It was in one of these fights in Virginia City that Martin was stabbed with a bowie knife and killed. Marty McFly Marty McFly, Jr. Martin Seamus "Marty" McFly, Jr.(Born April 28, 1998) (played by Michael J. Fox) is the son of Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker McFly. In 2015, Marty Jr. is 17 years old, and looks almost identical to his father.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf2.htm Back to the Future Part II] Marty Junior, who looks almost like his father aged 17 In an early version of the script of Back to the Future Part II, he was instead called Norman, after Jennifer's grandfather. Before Marty changed the future in Back to the Future Part II, Griff pressured Marty Jr. to participate in a crime.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf2.htm Back to the Future Part II] Griff: So what's it going to be McFly? Are you in, or out? Unfortunately, Marty Jr. was caught and sentenced to 15 years in prison.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf2.htm Back to the Future Part II] USA Today Hill Valley Edition. The headline reads "Youth Jailed". The sub-headline reads "Martin McFly Junior Arrested For Theft". Marty: (reading from the paper) "Within two hours of his arrest, Martin McFly Junior was tried, convicted and sentenced to ten years in the State Penitentiary." His sister Marlene tried to break him out, but was also caught and sentenced to 20 years. Following Marty's intervention in Back to the Future Part II, Griff and his gang were arrested, and the crime never took place.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf2.htm Back to the Future Part II] The newspaper is changing from "Youth Arrested" to "Gang Arrested". The picture of Marty Junior changes to one of Griff and his gang. At the Courthouse, Griff and his gang are led away by the cops. Marty Jr.'s fate in the new timeline is unknown. Pee Wee McFly Pee Wee (Percy) McFly is an ancestor of Marty who appeared in the Animated Series episode "Batter Up". In 1897, he was a pitcher for the Boston Beaneaters baseball team. He was pressured by gangster Diamond Jim Tannen to lose a game, but Marty stepped in to help him win and to get Tannen arrested. Seamus McFly Sylvia McFly Sylvia McFly is the mother of George McFly. She only appears in the novelization of Back to the Future. William McFly William Shaun McFly (Born August 16, 1885) is the son of Seamus and Maggie McFly, and the first McFly to be born in America.[http://members.lycos.co.uk/hillvalley/bttf3.htm Back to the Future Part III] Maggie: Aye! William Shaun McFly, the first of our family to be born in America! He appears as a baby in Back to the Future Part III. He is Marty's direct ancestor, his great-grandfather. References Category:Back to the Future characters Category:Fictional families Category:Fictional family trees es:Familia McFly